L'art et la manière de savoir prendre son temps
by Lunastelle
Summary: Désespérément romantique, désespérément guimauve, désespérément out of character, désespérément besoin après le final de la saison 2... vous êtes prévenus, anti "fleur bleue", s'abstenir...


**TITRE** : L'art et la manière de savoir prendre son temps

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : J'aimerais que cette histoire puisse se situer à la fin de la saison 2, mais en l'état actuel des choses, c'est pas possible... alors jouons au jeu des "et si..."

- juste une précision, si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, mieux ne pas lire les prochaines phrases...

Et si l'inversion des Olivia n'avait pas eu lieu... Et si ces deux-là décidaient de sortir ensemble pour un vrai rendez-vous... Et si rien ne venait les perturber pour une fois...

Dernière chose, pardonnez mon côté fleur bleue, on ne se refait pas...

**RESUME** : Histoire d'un rendez-vous normal au pays de Fringe... bonne lecture.

NdA : Je n'ai pas attendu ma beta. Ma petite Angeleene, ne m'en veux pas... j'espère que ce sera une bonne surprise... Je te la dédicace ! ;)

* * *

C'est important de prendre son temps.

C'est leur premier tête-à-tête depuis leur retour. Et à vrai dire, depuis leur baiser aussi. Et il sonne comme un rendez-vous. Un premier vrai rendez-vous normal. La soirée touche déjà à sa fin. Ils ont dîné dans un petit restaurant italien que Peter connait bien. Le gérant est un ami à lui et il lui a fait une fleur. Quand Peter l'a appelé pour réserver une table, il leur a préparé _la_ table. Celle que les habitués connaissent bien et préfèrent en prévision d'une soirée romantique.

La table en question se situe dans le fond du restaurant, dans une alcôve, presque invisible du reste de la pièce. Aucun passage pour ne pas être dérangé, une lumière tamisée pour plus d'intimité, et même le son semble se mettre en sourdine pour donner l'illusion aux tourtereaux qu'ils sont seuls au monde. Bref, pour faire court, c'est la table qu'il faut réserver plusieurs mois à l'avance et Peter l'a décrochée seulement grâce à ses « contacts étranges ».

Si Olivia a été surprise par l'emplacement de leur table, elle n'en a rien dit ni rien montré. Et ils ont discuté. De tout et de rien. De la pluie et du beau temps. De là-bas et d'ici. Et mis à part qu'ils épiloguent consciencieusement les différences qui existent entre leurs deux univers d'origine, d'un point de vue externe, on pourrait dire qu'ils discutent d'un sujet banal comme tout couple à un rendez-vous normal.

Car sans même se consulter, ils ont décidé de ne pas parler de choses sérieuses. Eviter certains sujets qui fâchent. Le travail. La gravité de la situation. La rancœur de certaines révélations. Le contexte inhabituel de leur premier baiser. Leur premier baiser lui-même. Et pour oublier l'espace d'une soirée qu'ils n'ont rien, ni l'un ni l'autre, de l'individu lambda qui se demande quand il aura sa prochaine augmentation ou s'il n'a pas oublié de racheter du lait pour le petit-déjeuner. Pour occulter le temps de quelques heures qu'ils portent la survie de ce monde sur leurs épaules. _Rien que ça._

Et ils ont parlé, ri, souri, plaisanté, flirté comme n'importe quel jeune couple et ont juste apprécié la présence de l'autre, échangé des regards qui en disent plus long que les mots, partagé un moment ensemble comme jamais ils ne l'ont fait avant. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Pas en ayant tous les deux à l'esprit que ce tête-à-tête est un vrai rendez-vous, bien que le mot n'ait jamais été prononcé tout haut. Juste pensé tout bas.

C'est parfois nécessaire de prendre son temps.

Et ils ne se sont pas touchés. Pas de contact physique tel que des doigts qui s'entrelacent au-dessus de la table, des genoux qui se frôlent dessous, des pieds qui entrent en contact par inadvertance, et encore moins de bouches qui se cherchent. Comme s'ils avaient peur de précipiter les choses. Pourtant, cet accord non-verbal n'a pas refroidi la galanterie de Peter. Il s'est d'ailleurs empressé de tenir la porte du restaurant ouverte pour Olivia, s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer en premier, l'a aidée à ôter sa veste qu'il a accrochée au porte-manteau, s'est occupé de verser le vin qu'il a choisi dans leurs verres dès qu'ils étaient vides et a insisté pour payer l'addition. Car après tout, les traditions ne sont pas toutes bonnes à jeter et il met un point d'honneur à respecter celles qu'il juge appropriées à un rendez-vous. Et Olivia n'a pas insisté, laissant Peter mener la danse pour le domaine du personnel comme elle la mène pour le domaine du professionnel. Chacun son domaine, chacun dans celui qu'il excelle. Et puis c'est lui l'homme, après tout et elle accepte volontiers de se soumettre au scénario de soirée romantique qu'il a sans doute rêvé d'avoir avec elle depuis longtemps. Et elle ne serait définitivement pas celle qui lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues dans ce projet de longue date.

Parce que c'est Peter. Et parce que c'est justement le genre de soirée qu'elle apprécie en dépit des apparences et dont elle a besoin en ce moment.

C'est parfois bien de prendre son temps.

A présent, ils marchent côte à côte, sans se toucher, tout en étant significativement proches l'un de l'autre. Ils ne parlent pas, ne se regardent pas non plus, tandis qu'en pensée, ils regrettent tous deux que la soirée touche déjà à sa fin. Et dans l'air tiède de cette soirée des plus normales, résonnent les claquements des talons qu'Olivia a tout spécialement choisis pour l'occasion. Pas trop hauts pour des raisons pratiques et de manque de pratique, ainsi que pour laisser Peter la surplomber de 10 bons centimètres. Ni trop bas pour qu'ils dénotent avec les chaussures qu'elle arbore d'ordinaire et pour qu'ils donnent un touche féminisante à sa démarche si autoritaire. Le tout assorti à la robe bleue nuit qu'elle porte et qui n'a pas vu la lumière du jour depuis plusieurs années, reléguée jusqu'alors au statut de décoration au fond de son placard. Ses cheveux détachés, qui ont retrouvé leur couleur naturelle au plus grand bonheur de tous, et surtout de leur propriétaire, chatouillent ses épaules et volètent gracieusement au rythme de ses pas. Elle s'est à peine maquillée, un peu de rouge discret sur ses lèvres, un peu de mascara pour allonger ses cils et éclairer ses yeux, qui pourtant n'en ont pas besoin, déjà illuminés par un éclat naturel qu'on appelle la joie de vivre. Et le plaisir de cette soirée, ainsi que le vin choisi avec soin, suffisent à colorer ses joues d'un rose plus charmant que ce que n'importe quel blush aurait pu lui donner.

Il a mis ses mains dans les poches de pantalon du costume clair qu'il porte ce soir. Il a laissé les deux premiers boutons ouverts de sa chemise noire, considérant comme étant trop guindé de les fermer jusqu'au col ou même d'y coller une cravate qui n'est définitivement pas son style. Il avance en silence, l'ombre d'un sourire fugace sur les lèvres, l'attitude timide mais craquante d'un adolescent maladroit à son premier rendez-vous, qui hésite à saisir la main de la fille qui l'accompagne et le regard brillant du bon moment qu'il a passé et qu'il ne veut pas voir s'achever déjà. Les yeux fixés droit devant, il laisse sans le vouloir vraiment, les souvenirs affluer, d'un Walter au comble de la joie à l'idée de ce vrai rendez-vous avec Olivia, qu'il a eu le bon goût d'agrémenter d'une petite danse de la victoire et de conseils d'un père à son fils sur comment plaire aux femmes. En clair, une recette sur les méthodes de séduction délicieusement désuètes, en une version revue et corrigée à la sauce Walter Bishop, élaborée à partir des observations scientifiques et avérées qu'il a accumulées depuis qu'il a élu Olivia comme belle-fille idéale. Mais contrairement à l'objectif initial du père de mettre à l'aise le fils, l'espèce de discussion père-fils, en retard de 15 ans sur le planning, lui a mis la pression plus qu'elle ne l'a relâchée. Alors il avait juste hoché la tête et claqué la porte avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie saugrenue de lui imposer l'incontournable discussion sur les précautions à prendre avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec une fille.

Et maintenant qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de son appartement, il se sent bêtement maladroit. Merci Walter. Mais il sourit quand il réalise qu'elle l'est tout autant, tanguant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise dans ses chaussures haut-perchée mais pas trop. Il l'observe, totalement sous le charme de cet ange assez naïf pour ignorer l'effet que sa façon de s'habiller pour leur premier rendez-vous, lui fait. Que doit-il faire à présent ? L'embrasser ou lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et s'éclipser ? Il ne veut surtout rien gâcher.

C'est parfois une sage décision de prendre son temps.

Tout le long du trajet retour, elle a respecté son silence. Parce qu'il est celui qui sait dissiper ces moments de gêne entre eux comme à cet instant et qu'elle n'est pas douée à cet exercice. Mais il ne l'a pas fait et elle n'a pas osé tenter l'expérience en lançant une bêtise du style que la nuit est magnifique ce soir, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et elle a suivi le mouvement, concentrée à placer un pied devant l'autre pour éviter de se tordre une cheville et de se ridiculiser soit dit en passant, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses bras, plus habitués à porter une arme qu'un sac à main de fille. Elle a souri à cette pensée qui a fait revenir quelques bribes de la conversation qu'elle a eue avec Rachel avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle n'a pas pu faire autrement que de lui dire, car sa sœur avait remarqué son attitude fébrile. Alors Rachel a jugé bon de lui donner une ribambelle de conseils qu'habituellement une grande sœur donne à sa petite sœur. Pas l'inverse. Et quand Olivia a voulu la mettre à la porte de sa chambre pour finir de se préparer tranquillement, elle a entendu Rachel la charrier gentiment du couloir en lui glissant d'une manière manquant volontairement de subtilité qu'elle et Ella allaient passer la nuit à l'extérieur. Et maintenant qu'ils sont devant sa porte, l'idée de savoir son appartement vide la rend nerveuse. Merci Rachel. Mais elle sourit quand elle constate qu'il l'observe à la dérobée, se demandant clairement ce qu'il doit faire, l'air d'un adolescent timide, totalement inconscient de l'effet que le regard qu'il pose sur elle lui fait. Que doit-elle faire à présent ? L'embrasser et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit ou lui proposer d'entrer boire un dernier verre ? Elle ne veut surtout rien gâcher.

C'est parfois une sage décision de prendre son temps.

Le silence pesant et le moment d'embarras qu'il génère sont dissipés par un double éclat de rire quand ils réalisent tous deux le ridicule de la situation. Mais une fois calmés, la gêne reprend sa place. Peter fait alors ce qu'il sait si bien faire. La dissiper. Mais pas avec des mots. En l'embrassant. Tendrement. Et elle y répond. Avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Sans vraiment se soucier de savoir comment elle est parvenue à se retrouver dos à sa porte, collée contre lui de tout son long, les mains dans ses cheveux, les siennes dans son dos, oubliant totalement l'endroit où elle se trouve et de respirer. Et il n'est pas en reste, surpris mais heureux de sa réponse, oubliant ses bonnes résolutions, noyé dans la douceur de ses lèvres et le plaisir de la sentir abandonnée dans ses bras.

Quand ils se séparent enfin, la souffle court, un autre moment de gêne s'installe, qu'aucun éclat de rire ne vient rompre. Ils parlent en même temps. _Je devrais rentrer_, d'un côté. _Est-ce que tu veux entrer_, de l'autre. La contradiction de leurs paroles accentue leur malaise, ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre un peu maladroitement.

Il vaut sans doute mieux prendre son temps.

Et la réponse fuse. En parfaite synchronisation et totale contradiction à nouveau. _D'accord, j'entre si c'est ce que tu veux_, pour l'un. _Oui, tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi_, pour l'autre. Peter se passe une main sur la nuque, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, tandis qu'Olivia baisse les yeux vers ses pieds, une moue embarrassée sur les siennes. Ça en devient ridicule.

Elle prend ses clés et ouvre sa porte. Elle a besoin d'un verre et lui en propose un de manière automatique. Il accepte volontiers. Il entre à sa suite et elle referme derrière lui, oubliant déjà tous deux que c'est justement la cause de leur malaise.

Une discussion animée, deux éclats de rire et trois verres plus tard, l'ambiance est à la bonne humeur et l'heure bien avancée. Mais aucun des deux ne semble vouloir voir se terminer cette soirée. Et puis un regard qui s'éternise. Un compliment. _Tu es magnifique, ce soir. _Un sourire en réponse. Un merci murmuré du bout des lèvres. Et l'envie de l'embrasser encore.

Il serait raisonnable de prendre son temps.

Mais déjà, il se penche, pour un baiser léger, sans arrière pensée. Des yeux qui se ferment, des lèvres qui se touchent et déjà les bonnes intentions s'envolent. Les mains se cherchent, les bras se nouent autour de l'autre, les respirations se saccadent, les battements de cœur s'affolent. Tout s'accélère.

Il faudrait vraiment prendre son temps.

Mais aucun n'y pense. Déjà, ils se lèvent du canapé. D'un même geste. Sans avoir à le dire à haute voix. Ils ne se lâchent plus et leurs lèvres ne se quittent plus. Entre un baiser et une reprise de souffle, trois mots murmurés. _Tu es sûre ?_ Une attente interminable, il retient son souffle, n'espérant qu'une réponse, sans savoir comment réagir si ce n'est pas celle qu'il attend. Un murmure. _Oui_. Des sourires qui s'affichent, des regards qui s'accrochent, et des bouches qui se cherchent à nouveau. Et des mains qui se mettent en mouvement. Sa veste tombe au sol, le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qui descend le long de son dos. Puis, un imprévu. La fermeture se coince dans la couture de sa robe. Tout contre ses lèvres, il murmure un juron, tandis qu'il sent son sourire à elle sur les siennes. Il insiste, s'agace. Elle attend, s'amuse. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Alors elle se met de dos pour lui faciliter la tâche et relève ses cheveux. Il s'attaque à deux mains à l'accessoire qui lui donne du fil à retordre. Il fait attention, il ne veut pas abîmer sa robe. Mais il ne s'en sort pas. Il rend les armes, pose ses mains sur ses épaules, son front dans son cou et pousse une sorte de grognement frustré. Ce à quoi elle répond par un grand éclat de rire. Mais le moment est passé. C'est sans doute un signe.

Il faut prendre son temps.

Elle se tourne vers lui, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il la regarde d'un air résigné et il soupire. Pas la peine de mettre des mots. Il l'embrasse tendrement en guise de bonsoir et il s'écarte. Elle hoche la tête avec une mimique taquine sur le visage et le regarde se diriger vers la porte, après avoir récupéré sa veste au sol. Il ouvre la porte mais stoppe son mouvement quand il entend un son qu'il reconnait bien. Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qui descend. Sans obstacle.

Il suffit parfois de prendre son temps.

Il se retourne vers elle. Elle le regarde d'un air malicieux en se mordant la lèvre du bas. Puis, elle tire sur les bretelles et sa robe tombe au sol. Une seconde chance. Son sourire espiègle. Invitation qu'il ne peut ni ne veut ignorer. La porte claque, la veste retrouve sa place au sol. En trois grandes enjambées, il la rejoint et reprend là où ils en étaient. Plus aucun obstacle. Plus aucun imprévu, ni contretemps. Aucun appel urgent. Rien. Et la nuit leur appartient.

Il est peut-être temps d'arrêter de prendre son temps.

Non ?


End file.
